


Falling Flat

by thesquirrelqueer



Category: Phandom
Genre: AU, Asexual Dan Howell, Co-workers, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom Big Bang, Phandom Big Bang 2017, Teacher AU, ace!dan, musician au, spoiler next tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesquirrelqueer/pseuds/thesquirrelqueer
Summary: Dan is a pianist. A recent graduate from Juliard, he finds himself at a job playing music for school children. Phil is a music teacher at said school. They have a rather interesting relationship in class. A rather flirtatious relationship. The children see the interactions between the two and begin to wonder if they are in a relationship. Soon, a work relationship blooms into a romantic one through a love of music and each other.This is part of the Phandom Big Bang. Special thanks to my beta, @the-sapphic-blade on tumblr





	1. Chapter 1

“One, two, three, four” Phil conducted the students as Dan played the accompaniment. Most of the students sang, but many of them were still sat down chatting. Phil clapped his hands at the children singing to stop, then at the ones who were talking.

“Could all of you please stand and sing?” He gestured for them to stand up. “I know it’s a Monday and you haven’t seen your friends all weekend, but could you do this for me?” He said sweetly. The kids didn’t listen. They continued talking. Rude children.

“Do you think you could listen to Mr. Lester?” Dan piped up, semi-shouting to get their attention. The ones who were talking shut up. They listened to Dan better because he was the younger of the two and they thought him to be cooler. 

“Thank you.” Phil turned to Dan and bowed his head in gratitude.

“No problem.” Dan winked at Phil and shot him with finger guns. Phil’s face turned a bright red. A few children laughed. They had had the two of them as co-teachers for about half a year and many of them suspected they liked each other and/or were dating. They always found it humorous when they had these somewhat flirty interactions.

“I um.. Yeah.” He kept staring at Dan for a few moments. Phil shook his head trying to clear it from visions of Dan pressing his lips to his and set his mind back to teaching. A few kids laughed.

“Um..Where were-?” He tried to resume teaching.

“Measure 28” A boy from the back piped up.

“Ah yes right.” He positioned himself to conduct again. “One, two, three-”

“Mr. Lester?” A hand had shot into the air and it’s owner was waving it around trying to get his attention. Phil sighed and dropped his hands.

“Yes Katie?” He spoke to a little girl in the front row, her hair was in pigtails and bows. She was maybe the youngest in the class at 6 years old.

“Are you and Mr. Howell dating?” she asked in a sweet and curious voice. A few head turned towards her, then to Phil, before leaning in anticipating Phil’s answer. They all totally shipped it, but no one had ever said anything before.

“No, we aren’t Katie.” Katie pouted.

“But I thought you liked him?” She said dejectedly. Dan butted in before Phil could try to defend himself.

“He does.” Phil’s head snapped towards him and gave him a death stare. Dan shrugged. “Well, you do!”

“Can we please talk about this later!” Phil was turning redder and redder by the minute. If the kids had been allowed to eat during class, they would have been shoveling popcorn into their mouths. Dan gave him a look that said “Can’t we talk about it now?” 

“Class dismissed!” 

“But class doesn’t end for another half ho-” A student tried to tell him.

“I said class dismissed! You all have a free period. Go!” The students scurried out of the classroom, chattering about what was going to happen when they left. As soon as the last student was out the door and out of earshot, Phil turned to Dan.

“What the hell was that?” 

“I just… I thought you liked me… I thought you…um…” Dan sank down until he was behind the piano, then Phil heard the horrible thud of Dan’s head hitting the keys.

“Dan?” Phil moved around to see Dan turned away from him. His ears were a crimson. Phil grabbed his shoulder and spun him around to face him. Dan’s usually pale face was redder than a tomato. 

“Don’t look at me!” He threw his hands up to cover his face, but Phil grabbed his wrists. 

“Do you like me?” Dan’s face became even redder, if that was even possible. “Oh my god, you actually do!” Phil laughed. Dan suddenly looked like he was about to cry. 

“No, please don’t cry I’m not good with people crying oh god please don’t.” Phil tried his best to soothe Dan by sitting down next to him and rubbing his back. “Listen… I um… I like you too, okay? Please don’t cry, I wasn’t trying to hurt your feelings.”

“You like me?” ‘like me’, as if they were teenagers. Of course they weren’t. But, Dan was only 22 and had just graduated from Juliard, so some of those same attributes of high school crushes still stayed with him. 

“I thought it was obvious.” Phil said bluntly.

“Yeah, it kinda was.” Dan brushed a tear out of his eye.

“So… to put it simply: I’m attracted to you, you’re attracted to me, why don’t we go on a date?” Phil suggested, as if asking someone you liked out was the easiest thing in the world. Dan lifted his head.

“A date?” These were two adults asking each other out, nay, two teachers asking each other out while their students were off doing god knows what. It was very unprofessional, but who cares. They didn’t. As long as the high school chorus goers took care of the kindergarten chorus goers. 

“Yeah, a date. Friday after work. I’ll pick you up at six.” Phil got up to leave. Before he even touched the knob of the door, a last thought occurred to him.

“Oh and Dan?” He spun around to face him still sitting at the piano.

“Yeah?” Dan’s voice was shaky, still trying to comprehend what was happening.

“Don’t straighten your hair. It looks better when it’s curly.” He gently closed the door behind him, leaving Dan behind with an internal monologue of “holyshitimgoingoutonadatewithmyhotcolleage”


	2. Chapter 2

The week did not go by fast enough. Friday seemed a lifetime away. And during that lifetime, nothing changed, at least from the students’ perspective. They were still flirting the same as usual. Most of the students had expected something to be different between them after the chaos of Monday, but no, nothing was different. Except for maybe the fact that they actually were going to date this time.

Finally, Friday. Dan sped home after school. As an accompanist, he didn’t need to grade anything or help students after school like most other faculty members. Phil would still be stuck at school until at least 5:00pm. 

He had a solid two and a half hours until Phil picked him up. That gave him enough time to shower and get himself cleaned up. Maybe he’d watch an episode of Buffy if he had time. He checked his watch. He definitely had time for Buffy.

Dan’s apartment was small and only had 3 rooms; a bedroom, a bathroom, and a kitchen. He would have liked to live somewhere bigger and nicer, but how many college grads do you know who can afford a proper place to live? The bedroom was at least a little bit roomy, and the tenant before him had left a slightly out of tune piano in it. Dan was grateful for that. 

He put his keys on the kitchen table and headed to the bathroom. He stripped down and turned on the water, allowing the hot water to hit his bare skin. While he shampooed his hair, he sang a rendition of My Heart Will Go On. 

He took a long time showering. So long, he was able to sing through 7 entire songs. His skin resembled a raisin when he turned the water off. He wrapped a towel around his waist and dried his hair as much he could with another. His wet hair fell in tendrils around his face. It annoyed him that his hair couldn’t just be calm without so much maintenance. 

A half hour later of blow-drying, his hair was slightly calmer than before, but still had a curl to it. Dan picked up his straightener. Phil’s voice echoed in his head. It looks better when it’s curly. He tentatively put the straightener back in the drawer. 

It took him another 10 minutes to get dressed. Nothing fancy, just a pair of black jeans with a plain black t-shirt and a leather jacket. Fake leather, of course. He checked his watch. He still had around an hour left. Enough time to watch another episode of Buffy. Perfect.

An hour later, he was in the middle of an episode when there came a knock at the door. Shit. He’d gotten so sucked into the show he had almost forgot about his date. Without pausing the show, he opened the door to Phil in a blue button-up and rather tight fitting skinny jeans.. Dan’s heart lept to his throat. Phil’s lips moved, but Dan wasn’t paying attention to what he was saying. He kept imagining his lips on his.

“Dan, are you ready?” Phil waved a hand in front of his face to catch his glass eyed attention. 

“Huh?” Dan snapped back to reality. “Oh, yeah, wait one second, I left the tv on. You can… uh... come in, I guess.” Phil closed the door behind him and looked around Dan’s apartment. It was a mess. The sink was piled high with dirty dishes. The kitchen table was covered with newspapers. The floor was… well there really was no floor to been seen underneath the clothes that were strewn everywhere. Dan really needed a flatmate to help him out with things.

Phil heard a familiar voice from the tv. 

“Is that Buffy?!” He asked excitedly from the kitchen.

“Yeah! You watch?” Dan entered back into the kitchen.

“It’s my favorite show. I’ve watched the entire series like ten times!” Phil’s eyes lit up with an idea. “Can we watch some?”

“Sure but I thought we would go out to like dinner or something.” As much as Dan was pressing the idea of dinner out, a date of sitting on his bed watching Buffy seemed a lot better.

“We can go to dinner some other time. I um… kinda didn’t really have a plan anyway.” Phil scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. Dan facepalmed at his words.

“God, you’re an idiot.” He mumbled. He made his way back into his bedroom and collapsed on the bed. Phil followed suit. After they had both settled, Dan turned Buffy back on. The familiar sound of wolves howling followed by guitar came from the rather small television set. 

Phil wrapped his arm around Dan, who moved away like someone had just electrocuted him. He moved his arm off of Dan. Phil pouted. Dan felt kinda bad, he didn’t mean to hurt Phil’s feelings. He just wasn’t expecting it. To make Phil feel better, Dan scooted closer to him and leaned his head on his chest. Phil’s eyes stayed glued to the tv, but his hands were toying with Dan’s hair, running his fingers through his curls. Dan let out a contented sound and burrowed his head deeper into the older man’s chest. Phil smiled at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Dan was almost finished getting ready when he heard a knock at the door. Before answering, he did up the last button of his shirt and smoothed down any creases. He opened the door for Phil, who smiled at him, his blue eyes twinkling with excitement.

“Ready to go?” He asked the brunette. Dan nodded and closed the door behind him. Phil slipped his fingers in between Dan’s and squeezed. Dan squeezed back. Phil pulled him toward the car. 

“After you, sir.” He opened the passenger side door of the car and bowed, which made Dan giggle. He reached up to cover his mouth as he did so. Phil grabbed his hand, pulled it away, and kissed it.

“Hey.” He held Dan’s hand in his own. “You have a beautiful smile. Let people see it.” He tucked a stray curl behind Dan’s ear and cupped his face. Was Phil going to kiss him? Dan’s heart started pounding so hard he was sure Phil could hear it. But then the moment was gone when Phil let go of him and slid into the driver’s seat. Dan let out a sigh of disappointment and got into the car after him. They drove off.

 

When they arrived at the karaoke club, there was a girl singing a rather pitchy rendition of Call Me Maybe on the club’s stage. It pained the musician in both of them. Dan restrained from covering his ears while they sat down at a table. Phil was the first to say anything about it.

“She fucking sucks dude.” Dan was taken aback. Phil was usually a nice guy. But he definitely had to agree, this girl could make Iggy Azalea sound like Mariah Carey. Finally she finished her song and was greeted by clapping from the crowd. Most of whom were probably clapping because it was over.

“How’s about you show her how it’s done.” He clapped Phil on the back as he rose, a smirk spreading across his face. 

“I will.” He mutter determinately under his breath as he walked towards the Dj’s table. He flipped through the book until he found the perfect song. A love song. The perfect song to serenade Dan. Why else would he have taken him to a karaoke club? 

“Fifty-seven.” The dj nodded and punched the number into the karaoke machine. Phil snatched up the microphone and jumped onto the stage as the music started. It was a slow song, good for showing off. 

“Wise men say…” He sang in a deep baritone. Dan leaned his head in his hands and stared up at Phil. Phil stared back. All eyes in the room were on him, but his eyes only had sights for one person. 

“...Only fools rush in…” Phil riffed. What a show off. Phil was barely looking at the screen hanging from the ceiling with lyrics flashing past. Phil swayed as he made his way to the front of the stage where Dan sat at their table. His eyes traced up Phil’s body as he moved towards him. Before he knew it, Phil’s had grabbed his chin and was singing inches from his face. Dan could barely breathe. There was something about Phil being so close to him, close enough that if he wanted to, he could close the distance with a kiss. No. Phil was still singing. He should let him finish whatever performance he had planned.

“... Take my hand…” He slipped his fingers in between the gaps of Dan hand. “...Take my whole life too…”. Honestly, no one in the club really gave a shit that this black haired man was singing to the brunette and getting extremely close and flirty with him. Most of them were completely hammered or literally just didn’t give a fuck about anyone performing and were just talking with friends. 

“... For I can’t help falling in love with you-” Phil’s last note came to an abrupt stop, as Dan just couldn’t taking it any longer and had smashed his lips onto Phil’s. Phil dropped the microphone in shock, which crashed to the floor, filling the club with feedback from it. Heads shot up to see the two men engaged in lip to lip combat. The room fell silent. Then, the volume returned to normal as if nothing had happened. 

When they finally broke away, they were both breathless and panting.

“Wow.” Dan breathed. 

“I know.” Phil then proceeded to press his lips onto Dan’s once more.

 

A few drinks later. Words becoming more slurred. The scent of alcohol on their lips. And their lips on each others. They had found a booth in the far corner of the club and Phil had pinned Dan down on top of it. Phil had gingerly lifted Dan’s head so he could kiss him, whilst Dan had gone completely limp to his touch. Phil moved his tongue to part Dan’s lips and slipped it into his mouth. Dan let a contented moan as he did so. Then, Dan froze and frowned. Phil pulled away.

“What’s wrong?” he said wearily, afraid that he was unhappy because of something he had done. 

“We came to a karaoke place, but I still haven’t sang anything.” He pouted. Phil smiled down at him. 

“Well then, why don’t we you pick out one to sing?” Phil gave Dan a peck on his neck, followed by the younger boy’s giggling.

“Okie doakie.” Phil climbed off of Dan, took him by the hand and pulled him toward the dj. With his hand still in the other’s, Dan flipped through the pages of the song book.

“One twenty-two” He points to a song. Phil leans over and smiles as he see his choice. 

“Good choice.” Phil nods and begins to walk back to their table, but Dan grabs his wrist and pulls him back. Phil cocks his head, confused.

“You’re doing this with me.” Dan plants a kiss on Phil’s cheek and tugs him onto the stage. Phil laughs as the intro to Toxic by Britney Spears plays.

“Baby can’t you see” Phil starts the song with a sound that’s almost like sexual retching as Dan moves away from him to the opposite side of the stage to sing the next line to the audience. They sing most of the song this way, swapping between lines, the audience laughing at the two dorks in love. 

By the time the last chorus is about to begin, Phil has already thought of a plan. During the interlude before the last chorus, Phil had walked over to Dan and wrapped his arms around him from behind. He tensed a little, but calmed once he realized it was Phil.

“With the taste of your lips I’m on a ride” Phil kisses Dan between breaths, making sure to bite his lip. Dan winces a little, but answers with the next line.

“You’re toxic, I’m slipping under.” Phil kisses him again. And neither one of them wants to stop. The song finishes without them.


	4. Chapter 4

“Is Mr. Howell your boyfriend?” Brent asked during a class after Dan had winked at Phil for the umpteenth time. 

“Well, not necessarily you see-” Phil tries to say but Dan cuts him off, like usual.

“Yes. Mr. Lester is my boyfriend.” Phil’s face turn a bright red. A few kids clap approvingly. As soon as Phil’s face resumes his normal vampire white color, the class continues as usual.

 

“You really didn’t have to take me here.” Dan looks around at the fancy restaurant with it’s many waiters in white aprons and patrons who look to be about 40+ years old. They are the youngest people there, by far.

“It was no trouble.” Phil waves Dan’s worries away with his hand. 

“Phil. I know you. I know how much you make as a teacher. I know that this entire meal will cost you a month’s salary.”

“It’s worth it for you.” Phil reaches across the table and grabs Dan’s hand, rubbing it soothingly with his thumb. 

“Phil, that’s so cheesy.”

“I’m lactose intolerant. I can’t be cheesy.”

“Shut up spork.” Phil stifles a laugh just as their waiter comes over to take their order. Dan quickly moves his hand away from Phil’s. He doesn’t look the waiter in the eye as he orders. After the waiter leaves, Phil grabs his hand again. 

“Are you okay?” Phil asks, concerned. 

“I’m fine… It’s just… I mean I’m not used to PDA.” 

Phil stifles another laugh. “What about that night at the Karaoke place?” 

“That was…” Dan twiddles his thumbs. “Different. I was drunk and that club was full of people not paying attention to us. That waiter was paying attention to us.” 

“It’s fine if you’re uncomfortable with it. Just, please, tell me if anything else makes you uncomfortable.”

“I will.”


	5. Chapter 5

Phil pushed Dan onto his bed, running his fingers through his hair. He presses his mouth into the boy beneath him’s. Dan pulls Phil closer, melting into his kiss. Phil moves one hand from Dan’s hair down to Dan’s jeans and fiddles with the waistband. Dan freezes like a deer caught in headlights. Phil instantly pulls away and rolls off of Dan to lie beside him. Dan is breathing heavily. 

“Oh my god are you okay?!” Dan shakes his head. “Look I’m really, really sorry if I did anything-”

“It’s not your fault Phil.” Dan shuts him up. “It’s mine.”

“No it’s not,” Phil sits up. 

“Yes, it is. I should’ve told you about this earlier.” Dan turns away. 

“Told me about what?”

“I… I don’t like sex.” Dan sniffs. 

“Are you crying?” Phil reaches to pat Dan’s shoulder. 

“Yes. Because now-” The rest of his sentence is muffled by him crying. 

“What was that?”

“Because now you won’t want to be with me because I’m asexual!” Dan cries and buries his face into Phil’s pillow.

“Dan I… I’m really sorry that I’ve made you this upset, but I don’t see what the problem with you being asexual is…” Phil moves to comfort Dan by hugging him, but before he can, Dan removes his face from the pillow and looks back at Phil with red eyes.

“Because now you’ll break up with me like all my other boyfriends and girlfriends have.” Dan looks heartbroken. He’s about to say more when Phil presses a kiss onto his lips.

“Dan, I don’t care if you’re ace. I love you for you.” A smile replaces Dan’s sad facade. He still crying, but tears of happiness. He kisses Phil.

“I love you too.”

“Come here.” Phil wraps his arm around Dan and with the other wipes tears off of his face. Dan smiles as he buries his face into Phil’s chest. Phil runs his finger through Dan’s curly hair until they both drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was art made for this chapter which you can check out here http://the-squirrel-queen.tumblr.com/post/167587169065/its-a-little-late-but-heres-my-art-for-my-pbb


	6. Chapter 6

Phil was surprised when he woke up one Saturday morning to Dan playing the piano and singing. Dan had moved into his apartment a couple weeks ago and he still wasn’t used to having him around. It was nice. They’d been getting to know each other a little more with all the time spent together. Phil learned that Dan was an early bird, loved his coffee black (“Like my soul” he joked when Phil had asked him one morning) and absolutely couldn’t stand when anyone touched his neck. Dan in turn learned that Phil would stay up until ungodly hours on his laptop and steal his cereal whenever possible. It annoyed the heck out of him, but he put up with it because he loved him so.

Of course because Phil stayed up so late, he was a bit annoyed to be woken up earlier than necessary by Dan’s music. He soon forgave him once he heard how beautiful he sounded. Rubbing his eyes, Phil grunted and pushed off his cover before making his way to the lounge where Dan was playing. Part of him wanted to join in on whatever song he was singing, but another part of him realized he couldn’t because he had never heard the song before. Whatever song it was, it was beautiful. And he wasn’t just thinking that because Dan was singing it. Okay, maybe a little bit. 

“Ahhh!” Dan jumped when Phil had rested a hand on his shoulder. “Oh, it’s just you. Morning babe.” Dan kissed Phil’s hand.

“Please don’t call me that.” Phil’s face scrunched up at the nickname.

“Sure thing, babe.” Dan smirked.

“I hate you.”

“I love you too.” Dan leaned to kiss Phil but almost fell over because Phil had moved from behind his face to next to him, eyeing the sheet music on the piano’s stand. 

“What’s this?” Phil asked picking up a sheet and seeing penciled on notes. Dan was good at writing the correct notes and such, but his handwriting was illegible.”Are you writing a song?”

Dan laughed. “Kind of. It’s not very good, I only have like one verse and the chorus. Sort of.”

“Well I wanna hear it.”

“See there’s kinda a problem. I sorta wrote it as a duet, but you can read music, right?” At this, Phil mentally face palmed. 

“Dan, I teach music for a living, of course I can read it.” Dan’s face grew bright red.

“Right.” Phil laughed at his boyfriend’s embarrassment and kissed his burning cheek. “So it starts out like this,” Dan played a small intro on the piano. “Then the first person, which would be me, comes in like this- Your blue eyes compliment my brown, you bring me up when I’m feeling down, I’m always smiling whenever you’re around. Always.”

“Oh is this me now- I like your laugh, the crinkles in your cheeks”

“Dimples in your cheeks.” Dan corrects him.

“Right, sorry I can’t read your handwriting that makes much more sense- the dimples in your cheeks I’m so glad the two of us did meet, the bottom to my top and everything between. Always.” Phil stifles a laugh at the fact that Dan, an asexual, made a top/bottom joke in his song.

“Then there’s a harmony here-” They both sang it together, Phil taking the higher and Dan taking the lower.

“When I’m without you I feel so alone, can barely even function even when I’m in my own home. You are my eyes ‘cause I can’t see anything but you; you’re the perfect dream.” 

“Then there’s the chorus, but I’m not really sure about it so I might need help with the lyrics.” Dan takes his hands off the keys and looks to Phil for advice. He shrugs.

“I don’t know, sing me what you have of the chorus.” Phil encourages. 

“Well, I only have the tune so far, but the idea was to have things like ‘you’re the “blank” to my “blank”’, kinda like the song ‘Perfect Two’” Dan hums a little bit to show Phil the tune he’s come up with.

Phil ponders for a moment. “Maybe ‘the yin to my yang’ for the first line of the chorus ‘cause of the whole completing each other and ‘opposites attract’?” He take a moment to check the syllables against the rhythm. “And it works with the rhythm.” 

“Perfect.” Dan jots down the lyrics on the sheet. 

“Just like you.”

“Fuck off.”

“You love me.” Phil leans over and gives Dan a tender kiss on the lips.

“I hate when you’re right.”


	7. Chapter 7

It’s been about two years since they started dating. Actually, it has been exactly two years since they started dating. Phil’s idea was for them to go to a musical for their anniversary. So there they were, front row, watching a woman in 1800s night garb singing about her cheating husband. Dan stared in awe at the performer, but Phil couldn’t keep his eyes off of Dan. How had he ended up so lucky? Dan was the most beautiful person he’d ever seen. He loved him with his whole heart. Yeah, he was annoying sometimes and a giant nerd, but he was his giant nerd.

Of course Phil was nervous as hell about what he was about to do. Who wouldn’t be? He was about to ask Dan to marry him for goodness sake! He’d been planning the proposal for months and wanted it to be perfect. He’d even contacted the company to ask them for help. The plan was for him to propose during the bows. The last song started and Phil mentally prepared himself, clasping his fingers around the small box in his pocket. 

The last note rang through the theatre and the audience began to clap. Phil couldn’t hear it, only the pounding of his own heart in his ears. This was it. He stood up with the rest of the audience members and clapped as the actors came on one by one for their bows. The man playing the lead urged everyone to stop their applause for a few moments, as someone had a “big announcement”. Phil gulped. 

Dan laughed. “I wonder who-” His sentence was cut short when he looked at Phil, on one knee, a ring in his hand. Dan’s hand flew to his mouth in a gasp. “Phil I… I don’t know what to say…”

“Then don’t say anything. Let me talk for you.” Phil took a deep breath. “From the moment I saw you, I’ve loved you. I’ve loved you through everything since then, our ups and our downs, our fails and triumphs. I love that you love music as much as I do. I love that you always know what I’m thinking and can finish my-”

“Sentences.” Dan answers. He smiles fondly at Phil. Phil continues.

“I want to be your other half forever. I love you so much. I love you and I never want to stop loving you for the rest of my life. So, Daniel James Howell, will you be my husband?” The crowd awaited Dan’s response with bated breath. 

“Yes!” Dan screamed and threw himself into Phil’s arms. Which didn’t work out very well, as Phil was on the ground and ended up collapsing with Dan on top of him, kissing him harder than he’d ever kissed him before. The audience clapped for the two lovers. Dan got off of Phil and help him off the floor. Phil slid the ring onto Dan’s finger and enveloped him in a tight hug. 

That was that. They were getting married. Phil was going to marry Dan, and they were going to spend the rest of their lives by each other’s sides. They’d adopt kids together and maybe a dog, all with the last name Howell-Lester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes they went to see Hamilton


	8. Epilogue

“One, two, three, four” Phil conducted the students as Dan played the accompaniment. As everyone open their mouths to sing, a hand shot into the air. Phil sighed and Dan abruptly stopped playing. 

“Yes Milo?” He asked the child. Milo looked between Dan and Phil for a moment.

“Are you and Mr. Howell dating? Cause you guys are always together when I see you in the hallways and stuff.” Milo fiddles with his hands, unsure of what he is asking is too invasive. It makes Phil chuckle. 

“I’m sorry, we’re not dating.” He places his hand on the kids shoulder, where he sees a gold band glisten on Phil’s ring finger. “He’s my husband.”


End file.
